


Arcade

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arcades, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Allura (Voltron), Autistic Coran (Voltron), Drabble Collection, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Restaurants, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Space Mall, Team as Family, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Paladins and Coran return to the Space Mall. And it definitely a more relaxing experience this time around.[Prompt 7: video games/arcade]





	1. Shiro & Coran

“So, what were you looking for again?” Coran asks, adjusting his eye patch. He looks ridiculous, but Shiro can’t bring himself to say anything.

“I don’t really know,” Shiro says. “Some sort of clothes, maybe some new pyjamas. I just need some clothes for days like this, when I don’t need to be dressed formally.”

“I see,” Coran says. “Ah, a map!”

He races over to a large map and studies it. He wrings his hands together, and then smiles.

“There we are,” he says. “A clothing department. Come along, Number One. Let’s get you some new clothes.”

Shiro smiles.


	2. Lance & Pidge

“Look, an arcade!”

Those really were famous last words. An hour ago, Lance noticed an arcade hidden away on the top floor of the Space Mall, and he and Pidge have been in there ever since. They change up the money Coran gave them (they know about the currency this time) and try out game after game, playing shooting games and driving games and even a weird version of laser hockey.

Lance goes to play an awesome driving game again when he finds their money bag empty. He glances at Pidge, and she sighs.

“Damn it,” she mutters.

“Damn it.”


	3. Hunk & Keith

“Do you like this food?” Keith asks.

Hunk sits down opposite him in one of the nicer cafés, putting a strange plate of… well, he doesn’t know what it is… something in front of him.

“I dunno,” Hunk says, taking a bite of the strange food. He deliberates as he chews, but then smiles. “This is awesome. Don’t really know what it tastes like, but it’s nice. And I just like tasting the food of other cultures. My Mom always said you can know a lot about people from the food they cook. Want some?”

Keith smiles awkwardly. “I’ll pass.”


	4. Shay & Allura

“Do you mind being left behind?” Shay asks, her fingers fumbling slightly as she attempts to plait Allura’s hair.

“Actually, I don’t,” Allura says, staring up at the ceiling, where constellations are being projected. “I don’t particularly like the Space Mall, and someone needs to stay here, just to make sure everything is working efficiently.”

“Why don’t you like it?”

“The noise, mainly. It doesn’t bother Coran, but I am the one with hypersensitive hearing. I get overloaded in places like that, which is not enjoyable. Besides, I like it here with you. It’s nice.”

Shay smiles. “Yes, it is.”


End file.
